Japanese Patent No. 4103826 describes an authenticity determination method for determining the authenticity of a solid object in which random scannable distinguishing features are distributed along the surface. In this authenticity determination method, reference data expressing features distributed on a genuine solid object are obtained by scanning features of the genuine solid object in advance, and verification data expressing features distributed on a solid object that is subject to determination are derived by scanning features of the solid object subject to determination. Based on the reference data and the verification data, correlation values are computed between data expressing features distributed in a first region of a specific size on one solid object of the genuine solid object or the solid object subject to determination, and data expressing features distributed in a second region of the same size as the first region on the other solid object. This computation is repeated while moving the position of the second region of the other solid object within a region that is larger than the specific size. The authenticity of the solid object subject to determination is determined based on whether or not the maximum value of plural correlation values obtained by this computation is a first specific value or greater, and whether or not a normalized score of the maximum value of the correlation value, obtained by dividing the standard deviation of the correlation values into a value obtained by subtracting an average value of the correlation values from the maximum value of the correlation values, is a second specific value or greater.